


A Wild Reign

by Peggysousfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anti Steggy, Anti Steve Rogers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Love Affair, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Smut, Sort Of, peggysous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Lady Margaret Carter, Princess and daughter of the King Harrison Carter, is of age to marry. Her father has a set of suitors and picks the wealthiest and best candidate of them all in his opinion; Prince Steve Rogers. The marriage is less than happy, and whats to say will happen when young Peggy falls in love with her protector, her most trusted knight, Daniel Sousa.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. The Suitor

Far along the out skirted lands of England, hidden away beyond the open sea and wooded wilderness, hailed a Kingdom. The Astoria Kingdom was far stretched and held tightly together, ruled by a beloved king; King Harrison Carter of The Royal Founders. This family was responsible for the founding and building of this kingdom. Astoria Kingdom was named after the one true lost love to the original Carter himself, Rowan.

Many centuries have passed and still the Carter family reigns over the land, continuing to build and prosper. Year after year, heir after heir, the thrown was passed to the first born, man or woman. With the current King things were not so simple. A war was started between the neighboring kingdoms, a fight for land and resources; many lives were lost. Including the life of the first born child to Harrison and Amanda Carter, their son Micheal. He fought to his very last breath, the commanding knight and leader to his father's army was determined to defend his families land; but it cost his very life. 

In the following months the Queen had fallen severely ill. The doctor had done all that he could but her life could not be saved. It was in this tragedy that the King and Princess remained as the only royals in Astoria. In so being, with both the prince and queen gone, it leaves the thrown to be passed down to one person alone, Princess Margaret. 

Now that she is of age, Peggy must marry a suitable prince and prepare to take over the thrown in her fathers upcoming retirement. However, the princess herself no more wants a betrothed than that of a lamb wants to be slaughtered by a lion. But alas, the laws of nature and the land must be followed.

Given her very public life, everyone in the kingdom is well away of the appearance in which she portrays. Her face and features are well known to all, particular her clothing sets her apart. Because of this she takes advantage and slips on a peasants disguise to walk about the lands. Her dusted, muddled green kirtle drags behind her as she walks around, observing everything in sight. In doing so she see the lives of her subjects with her own eyes. Many do not recognize the princess when she deceives them, and it quite amuses her and the King. Peggy watches among them, making sure all is as it should be, or simply making note on what can be improved to uplift the people in the kingdom. 

But that is not her primary goal on this day. As of now the princess wheres her rags and disguise to observe the cluster of men all from far away lands. They have met here on this day, in this very tavern, to meet one another and wish good luck to the winner for the princess's hand. Indeed Peggy could not despise this reason more, but there was simply nothing she could do except obey her father's wish. Perhaps by observing she may yet find one of her suitors an acceptable husband.

"Ay! What say you, Rogers? How will you win over this fair maidens hand?"

The man in question chuckles heartily with his companions before gulping down the remainder of his enticingly strong beverage. The glass clinks on the old wooden bar as he looks to his dear childhood friend. 

"James, you know all too well what I intend to do to take this Lady as my betrothed. And when I do, you can rest assured knowing I will have my way and an heir to the thrown." 

The young princess observes from afar, her undertaken task revealing itself to be a success. She is learning all the intentions of these suitors and is far from amused or moved by their intentions. Neither one of these men seem the right sort of companion to spend the rest of her life with. To love and grow together, that is what she wants most of all, and it would seem not a one would be suitable for her.

"Indeed I know of your plan, but do enlighten our guests," James insists. Lord Rogers bellows a laugh and gazes at his companions,all anticipating his answer.

"My dear friends, if I were to tell you my plans to beseech the princess then it would leave an opening for my competitors to use. But I will decree this... the best way to win the princess's hand in marriage is to win over the King's trust. He must know his daughter will be safe, and I shall proclaim that Princess Margaret shall be in no safer hands than my own. Among other things." He smirks, leaving everyone around him to holler in praise and crooked laughs.

Peggy listens to the words of her contending suitor and is highly unpleased. What sort of man would say such words aloud? Surely not that of a man with good intentions. It is there in this moment that the Princess has decided to not give Lord Rogers the satisfaction of being the winner of this contest. Steven Rogers of the Dumeria Kingdom will not be her husband so longs as she has a say. The princess takes her leave from the tavern and finds her way onto a path. 

As she walks along the dirt filled road, she collides with someone unexpectedly; a tall dark haired knight with eyes a dark brown that reflect his kind soul. As this tall dark and charming leader looks upon the face of the person he had encountered, he could not stop the twinkling light of his smile blossoming across his face. Peggy looks up at him and she does all that she can to not chortle at the situation in which she finds herself in. The man in his glistening red armor bites his lower lip as to keep his own distinct amusement from calling attention to others around them. Peggy then in this moments looks to see if anyone has an eye on their person, once she deduces they are not being watched, she takes his hand in hers and they run off to the stables of the castle

All the while they run, they cannot contain their laughter a moment longer. Once stopped their hands break apart and the knight guffaws at the sight before him. 

"O Daniel, I pray you are not so entertained and implore that my attire is what amuses you so," Peggy jests. 

"My dear princess, might I ask what the devil you are doing with such attire on your person," He continues to laugh as he gesture so to her clothing. She then in turn shoves him, but he dares not budge. 

"Indeed I am your princess and you will not question my actions,"

"I beg your forgiveness for such inquiry, but I fear I will never not be amused by such pretensions." She gasps with such glee and proceeds to advance further. 

"Daniel!" She shoves him again and he steps aside, causing her in turn to loose her balance. Peggy then trips over the hay, making flacks fly about around her. At this sight it is then that the knight laughs at her, holding his gut while doing so. "I say! It is not as entertaining as you pretend it to be!" The pins in her hair had fallen undone, leaving it to flow over her shoulders.

"I fear it is more so than you may think, Peggy." She stands at this and charges at him, and takes him by surprise. The cotte de maille he wears clinks in sound and her hair gets caught on the ends. 

"Are you so amused by my disguise that you cannot for your own sake, keep such jest to yourself." She inquires while looking down at him. Daniel in turn huffs and chuckles in delight. 

"Indeed I am." 

"Oh you!" Peggy untangles her hair and removes herself from him, praying no one had witnessed such an intimate position between them, and dusts away any hay that has clung to her rags. 

Daniel guffaws as he watches her and stands on his own. He then questions once more her reason for wearing such clothing. He has never known her to do such a thing before. 

"And why would I answer such a pretentious question?"

"Enlighten me." He takes a seat on the straw bale behind him while she sits next to him, pins her hair, and unravels her reasons. As she ends her explanation, he takes this moment and smiles at her lovingly. 

"What?" She inquires, a smile of her own appearing. Daniel takes her hand in his once more and places a tender kiss upon it. 

"You will make an excellent queen one day."

Peggy then looks away, her face bashful. He has always known her to love her kingdom and care for her people, but to hide and live among them, to help and understand them, it was something in which had not been done. Daniel knew her caring nature would take her far in her reign. This he knows, but she fears such coming times. All that is required of her in those moments, with a husband she must have by her side. It is in this thought her smile fades from her features. 

"I'm not too sure all of my reasons were for purity."

"Your Highness, you are not the first, nor the last woman to worry needlessly when it comes to her marriage." At this she leans to her right, her head resting upon his shoulder. In return his arm wraps around her, a comforting embrace. "You will survive this conquest and see it through. If anyone will be victorious in choosing a perfect suitor, it is you."

"You are too kind. But I fear that may not be true." 

"Peggy, if I remember correctly, it was you who saved my life as a child. You alone pulled me from the reservoir and assisted me in making all my dreams possible. You, princess, can do all things so long as you have your mind set. I know you."

Peggy lifts her head from its comforted spot and gazes into his eyes, so full or warmth and truth. It is in this moment that the world has seemed to slow its pace and fall to an easing calm.

"Thank you, my good knight. My dear friend. What would I do had God not sent you on my path?"

"Given our history? Most likely have fallen out a tree and broken every bone in your body, or simply burn all of the castle down in an attempt to soil Micheal's own plans against you."

"O such cheek! Continue such words and you may find yourself back in the reservoir." Daniel smiles and leans closer, their nose but a breaths apart. 

"I have learned the art of surviving the waters. My teacher was very proficient in her teachings."Peggy in turn glances down at their close proximity, then gazes into his eyes.

"Hmm, I may have to have words with this woman." She replies, her eyes glistening with mischief.

"By all means, allow me to find you a mirror." They two laugh with jolly feeling and pull apart.

"You highness!" Both Peggy and Daniel turn to peer at the voice calling to the Princess. As they do they see it is no one more than Peggy's handmaiden; Angela. Or as many friends call her, Angie.

The pair stand in unison and watch as she storms over to them. The knight looks down, his head hung low in knowing what is to come. Peggy glances at him and then at her handmaiden, her friend, and sighs with defeat. They know what they have done. They know it is wrong now they are older, and yet it is hard to let go of such tradition; such connection.

Since the day Peggy had found Daniel, then a frail boy with no one to support him, she has stuck by his side; and him to her. She found him nearly drowning in a lake near the country side. The Princess and her brother were playing a game, and much to the majesties disapproval, the siblings wandered far beyond the castles borders with no protection. It was there Peggy had dove into the frigid cold water and saved his life; it was this day their lives were forever changed.

Peggy and Micheal had fought tooth and nail to assist Daniel in receiving a better life. His one and only dream was to become a knight; one of the fairest the Kingdom had ever seen. But it was almost impossible to make this dream come true. Daniel was not of high stature, he has no noble blood in his family. It is not a done thing to do to allow a commoner to serve such a great honor; and yet it has happened. The Carter Royal family is the first ever to allow such a historical change. Not to make a charitable example of him, but to make him the first of many to be accepted as a non-nobleman to serve his country. Daniel is more than fitted for his status and it is because of his long time friend, the Princess.

Over the years, the two have grown very close. Many letters of love written between them as children. It was very amusing to the King and Queen; were it not for tradition they would have thought it a perfect match, but alas some rules must not be broken. Although now much older, Peggy and Daniel fight and play as if they were children still, unknowingly finding themselves in very compromising situations which could bring about scandal. It is this reason alone Angie tries to help the Princess at all times when it comes to her beloved knight. 

"I know what this must look like, but I swear it upon my very soul it is nothing of the sort. Angie please, you mustn't tell father." She pleads.

"Princess I am sworn to you, that is why I have been searching the grounds to fetch you. Your suitors are waiting." Angie looks between the two, knowing it is not what it seems; and yet it is exactly what her mind believes. It is quite obvious what has happened, but she says nothing in ear of someone over hearing. 

Daniel does not speak a word, he simply nudges Peggy lightly in encouragement; however his smile is not one of happiness. 

"Good luck, Peg." She sighs with a heavy heart, wishing only to spend her time with the only man's company she truly enjoys. Not that of men whom only which to use her and her crown as to become a King. The knight sees her unease and takes her hand in es own, their fingers linking together as one. "Trust your heart. Choose the one that will treat you and love you for who you are. The way you deserve."

"I will do my best." The two embrace and pull apart as she begins to walk away. 

"So..." The maiden hesitates to speak. 

"Angie, please." The Princess sighs, knowing all to well what she will say. "We simply saw one another and came here to-"

"You do not have to explain yourself, your highness. I know." The look in her eyes is one of full understanding, and Peggy is all too grateful for it. "But I word of advice, if I may?"

"Dare I say given your boisterous and illuminating nature, you were going to advise me with or without my consent." She chuckles with light amusement. 

The maiden laughs as she and the Princess walk side by side, nearing the Castles doors. "I know, given these many years of serving you, that you have grown... shall we say rather close with Sir Daniel. It is very clear you care for this Knight of yours, and I pray you will not be vexed by my next statement. But given your betrothal it would be unwise to see him as often as you have once before."

"What are you saying, Angie?" Although she is well aware in her handmaidens answer, she must hear the words for herself.

"You mustn't see Sir Daniel any longer. That is to say, not nearly as much as you do now. Not after your wedding."

As the Princess digests her friend's words, they walk in silence the rest of the way. At once they stop at the double doors in which meetings and such are held. The room where Peggy must choose her fate in love. 

"I understand why I must do so, but would it be so wrong of us to be more private about our time together?"

"Peggy... You will be more in the public eye than ever before."

"Angie I cannot leave Daniel. I cannot push him aside! Not after all these years." Once again silence falls between them, not either knowing what to say next. 

"I will assist in anyway I may to allow you to see him. Perhaps... no I-I shouldn't say."

"Angie... what is it you are not telling me?" At this the maiden lowers her head in sulks, fearing she is overstepping her boundaries. 

"Could he become your personal knight? A protector to guard you after your coronation as Queen? It is only this thought I can muster where you may see your knight without true scandal throughout the lands."

As if a light has shone through Peggy's mind,a smile blossoms across her face. Daniel could personally be with her at all times, or whenever she wishes it. Not only would her husband have no say or reason to speak against it, she will also see her knight everyday for as long as they wish.

"That is an excellent idea! I shall approach father with this request after dealing with these suitors." The woman part ways as the Princess enters through the doors, her father in waiting on the other side. 

Within several long enduring hours of speaking with each man from different lands, the Princess and King are left alone to discuss the winning Prince for her hand. Lord Roland of France is more likely in her opinion, but in her mind none are suited for her heart. Not a one has seemed genuine in their words to her. Even Lord Rogers was less than convincing, but the King thinks otherwise.

"Father, surely you are not considering Lord Rogers as the man in which I will marry?"

"Indeed he is, my dear." Harrison says whilst sitting down on his thrown. His daughter follows suit and stands before him, her stance pleading. 

"O father! Please reconsider another bachelor. One of whom is any man but him!" She begs, but he simply huffs and looks at his beloved daughter.

"Margaret... Peggy, darling, he is the obvious choice. He is well bred and is fine in all manners of strategy for the kingdom. He has many years of experience in combat and has served in high ranks as a Lieutenant-general for his army. He has all the wealth that could bring prosperity to us all, and to make the matter more than ideal, his heavenly features. It is more than adequate enough to call him the perfect husband for you."

"I'm not quite sure 'heavenly' is the veracious vocabulary I would use to describe his features, your majesty." The princess kindly retorts. Her father catches the underlying tone and wit in her voice and chuckles wholly.

"My dear girl he is a fine gentleman with whom I've heard a great deal. He is the man I deem worthy enough to bare your hand in marriage and my decision is final. You will be wed by-"

"Father please think upon your decision before decreeing your answer! Ruminate this, your majesty, as your daughter I ask you, what about my happiness?" Her eyes gleam with stricken tears, and the king notices as such, constricting his heart in a way that he has not felt since the late queen had passed, nor that of his sons death in battle.

"The happiness of the kingdom must come before oneself, my darling. Remember that." Harrison looks away from the sight before him, no longer being able to bear the look in his daughters eyes.

"Mother would not hear of this. Her last dying wish was that I not live my life in misery. That I prosper and find love. To not only love but to marry the man with whom I am in love with and only him. To fill my heart with his love and flourish in my life. Come, father. Pray, tell me how I may fulfill her request if I am to marry a man that I despise!"

The king laughs at her heartfelt statement and shakes his head in grief. Indeed his wife had wished that their daughter would marry for love when she was of age, but that accord was many many years ago. Times have changed since that day and now Margaret is without a choice to make.

"Your mother is gone, Peggy. I know that of which was her last wish, but it cannot come to pass. I beg of you to put an end to any spat you have with Lord Rogers and claim his as your husband."

"Father we have no spat." She mumbles, aloud whilst looking at the stones floor beneath her feet. Her posture now stiff and crestfallen. 

"If it not a quarrel that you have with him, then speak fully. What is it that you despise of this man? He has not placed any harm to you from my knowledge." At the thought of this, he sits straighter and leans forward. The king has already lost his wife and son. He will not have any harm come to his daughter as well.

"Not in the way your mind may think. I simply have no faith in a man that relies on his charms. Lord Steven Rogers of Dumeria is over confident, in love with himself, and-"

"And is no different to that of any other man in all the lands. You are simple uninterested in the fact that Sir Rogers had not spoken to you through the duration of the time in which we met."

Peggy huffs a breath and crosses her arms in defense. She does not want to live through her reign and life with a man that will only think of himself before her and her kingdom. Once married, all the wealth will be divided between the two kingdoms, both that of Astoria and Dumeria. As Peggy and Rogers wed, she will be Queen and oversee all subjects withing her domain after her father dies, not her husband. But to her suspicion, Rogers may very well try to take it from her.

Given his atrociously inappropriate behavior in the tavern, Peggy can only conclude what sort of trouble he will get up to. If only there were a way to ensure he did not stand a chance in winning her hand and claiming her as his wife... Perhaps there is.

"May I offer a suggestion, Father? One that may give us both what we please?"

"What suggestion do you have in mind?" Harrison leans forward, peeked with curiosity.

"A contest. More specifically, a jousting contest. The winner may have my hand in marriage." Before her father can interrupt, however, she interjects. "Only the leading 6 men of your choosing will attend and compete. Only the men you think best suited for my heart."

The king then leans against his thrown in thought. Perhaps his daughter has reveled in a fine idea after all.

"Very well. I shall announce this event and it will be hosted within the week." 

As promised the announcement was made and all the men were chosen to compete. The contenders for the Princess's hand were Prince Roland of France, Edmund of Nochosta Empire, William of Kings-bridge, Jack of Satilia Kingdom, Bradford of Dreviel, and Steven of Dumeria.

Within 3 days the event takes place, all contenders compete with haste. They each mount their horses, charge, and one falls. Each round more intense than the last. As the jousting unfolded, nearing the end of the contest, the King had begun to grow worrisome. Princess Margaret had vanished. It was not unlike her to be bored with men and their need to fight over her, but it was strange for her to not want to witness such fighting on this day of all. This day determines who will serve by her side when she is Queen. This man will be her husband and King and bear her children. It is this day that will determine the rest of her life. 

It is in these moments and appearances that many subjects take note of. The Princess has not attended her own requested competition. How could she ever judge a man by his strength and strategy if she herself was not there to observe. It is in the last round that Harrison himself pays less attention to the jousting and more to the whereabouts of his daughter. Peggy is not one to take her duties lightly; more so seriously in that of the public eye. Although Lord Steven, Harrison's own choice for Margaret, is the last competitor to compete against Lord Bradford, he simply cannot watch with interest. 

In the end it is not Rogers that wins, but his competitor. As the winning contender rides along the ground, they dismount their horse and stand, listening to the crowd roar with applause. The king himself stands and claps in praise, and yet does not seem at all too pleased; the princess has missed the entirety of the event in which she had wanted arranged. Now the King is anxious. Harrison looks to his left and searches the crowd for his daughter, and yet she does not appear; not in the area in which he except too that is.

As the king is unsettled, the crowd bustles about with praise. The contender continues to stand and wave before attempting to remove their helmet. When they do, the audience becomes silent with shock. 

Princess Margaret has won the contest.


	2. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has literally been a whole month since I updated this. I have been doing a lot of research and dragging parts out, as well as life being hectic, so I decided to split up this chapter to have something to post. I know some have been eagerly waiting for an update and I sincerely apologize. Thank you for being so patient and waiting to see what happens! The next half of this chapter hopefully won't take another month.

As the crowd begins to regain their composure, murmurs fill the silence of the arena. Their own Princess had competed for her own hand under false pretensions; a facade not even the King was aware was happening. To them, this was more of a twist of fate than they could understand, as for the King and Lord Steven, it was beyond comprehension. Harrison calls to order and dismisses the event with haste, taking his daughter's arm and swiftly proceeds to the castle. 

"What in God's name were you thinking? Wh-do you know what it is that you have done!" He paces, his head hung low in worry. 

"Father-" She hastens to reply, but his state is much too panicked for her to speak.

"Peggy you cannot do such things! This- O this will make a mockery of us." The King stops and looks at her with an eye that can only be described as anxious; as fear.

"The rules still apply do they not?" She smirks shyly, hoping to keep her father from loosing his head. "Am I not required to marry Lord Rogers now that I have succeeded in beating his hand in this competition?"

He stops and looks at her attire, the armor fitting well and glistening with the victory she had overcome. Much like her brother stood, she too had a stance that demanded respect and shown her skill in combat. As much as he has tried to keep his wit and understand of the gravity of this circumstance, he can not help but laugh at the situation in which he finds himself in. 

"My darling, it does not work that way. You must marry a suitor." His smile, now dim, pleads with her. "You must marry Lord Rogers." 

"Your Majesty I was simply doing what I thought was right. I cannot stand by and watch as a man towers over me and seeks to rob our Kingdom!" Harrison ceases his pacing and stands before the Princess, her words striking fear in his very heart. 

"My dear you do not know that of which you speak."

"But I do, father! I do not trust Lord Rogers to be as allocating or assisting as he claims he will be!"

"Margaret we need all assistance we may come across. If we do not we shall fall!!" The King's bellowing voice echoes through the deserted quarter, leaving his words to settle in the Princess's mind. 

What could the King possible indicate with such a statement? How could Astoria fall? As these such thoughts bound through her mind, she looks at her father with caution. Surly evidence of a collapse would have caught her eye. Or would it have?

"Father, how could that be?"

With a heaved deep breath, the King takes a seat at the council's table. His posture slouched and his soul heavy. Everything is not as it once was, and now Astoria will see the consequences of it. The Princess sits opposite of her father, silent, hoping he will speak aloud the thoughts that trample his mind. 

"After the war we became fragile.... weak. Our defenses had fallen for many months, you do recall such winter?" Peggy nods in confirmation, her thoughts running wild as a steed, not knowing where to stop or find its calm. "The Concordian Empire took advantage. Robbed us blind!"

"How!? Surely they would have been too broken to create another uprising."

"I wish it were so, but alas it is not. Rather it is not an uprising and more so a rebellious lash of outrage given the peace treaty that was written and signed between the 4 realms." The King, exhausted, looks to his daughter, so bright and righteous. Quite the opposite to how he feels. "They placed a specter within our walls. Hidden among us, I'm afraid. They were able to breech our Kingdom with his assistance, and looted all the schillings and gold we had from the vault. We have nothing left."

It is in his final statement fear strikes her heart. She is to be married to a man, rule as Queen, in hopes of restoring their lands. If she does not succeed, Astoria as they know it will crumble into nothing. Thousands of lives lost, homes vacant or destroyed, war after war with no defense. Woman and children starving, their bodies feeding off of their very bone... 

What if marrying Rogers does not aid their oppression? Her marriage, her reign, would all be for nothing more then to be in the history books as a failed Kingdom. A failed rule. At such horrid, dreary thoughts, her body acts before her mind can think properly. She stands and walks away, her pace quick as a storm.

"Margaret? Margaret!" The King calls after her, but she simply cannot hear. The sound of her heart pounding is too deafening to listen. Her legs continue to run, and yet she knows not where to. Anyplace but there... 

Before she is aware of where she has stopped, her feet stayed planted, the leather souls beneath sink down into the march of the forest. It was not until she saw a familiar figure, one now etched in a position in archery, that her heart began to calm. She walks towards him, her pace slow and sure. 

The knight releases his arrow, succeeding in hitting his target. As he begins to celebrate, his mood uplifted from his day, he senses he is not alone. Cautious, he turns swiftly behind and sees none other than his lifelong friend, the Princess. 

"Peggy! I saw what you had done at the jousting tournament," Daniel laughs, "I must admit that was quite the....show." He stops in his amused statement and ponders her somber expression. "Peg? Are you alright? What are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know what to think, Daniel. I don't-" She stops abruptly and looks about the trees, wishing her duties did not prevent her from explaining her troubled state ."I simply wish to not be alone. Father... he has set my wedding day." Although this is not the entire truth, it is partial and enough.

"Oh... That is jolly news," He feigns a smile. His support secretly misplaced.

"He has chosen Lord Rogers as my husband. I do not wish to marry him."

"Could you not request another suitor?" At his suggestion she shakes her head in sorrow.

"Let us not speak anymore of it." Her mood only deepens into sadness the longer they converse on her troubles. "My only wish is to escape this place, if but for a moment."

Daniel looks out to the lightened sky, a fixture of beautiful, vibrant, color, and then back to his dear friend. Such a stark contrast between them. One filled with grace and glee, the other filled with misery and dejection. Peggy's state shakes his very core, his heart shattering at her sullied manner. 

In his mind he finds but one way to lift her from the slums of her fears and thoughts. The knight takes the Princess hand in his own and stands before her. "Come. We shall bid this place goodbye and flee to anew. If only for a moment?"

"Where did you have in mind?" The solemn sadness within her eyes dims as the light of hope surfaces through.

"You shall have to wait and discover the answer yourself when we reach our destination."

She beams a cheeky smile, one in which he interprets happiness and tease. They walk hand in hand towards the stables, readying the horses as they go. But before they may depart, Sir Daniel glances at his beloved friend and laughs. Peggy in turn gazes up and questions his amusement. He then answers with a gesture towards her clothing- she has not removed her armor. 

"May I ask... is that Micheal's armor you wear?"

"It is indeed. I hoped it would be a stoke of luck to win the tournament." The knight smiles sorrowfully and the Princess, too, hangs her head low. "I miss him too." They young friends embrace before pulling apart. The metal of their armor clinking together as one. 

"You may wish to change before our ride. A more comfortable attire for our adventure." In response she nods in conformation, asking him to avert his eyes. "Why?" He asks cautiously, but she only chuckles and shoves him lightly until his eyes are on the horse and not herself. 

As he stands and saddles the majestic beast, he hears the sounds of metal clinking to the ground. Curious, Sir Daniel turns his head over his shoulder and quickly averts his gaze. The Princess was in nothing but that of her chemise. With a swift clearing of his throat, he began to toss the saddle on the horse, avoiding the direction in which his beloved had stood. 

"I really must speak with a armourer. If not to change the weight of the armor, then that of the design. It is preposterously difficult to withstand for so long. I don't understand how you do it, Daniel."

"With much difficulty myself, your highness. I hear that plated armor is what is best to wear. It is more comfortable, and suited better for movement and fighting. In my own confession I must say, it would be a blessing from God himself to see myself."

More clothes shifting is heard from behind him as he pulls the bridle atop the horses mane and head. She neighs beside his ear, the breath hot on his cheek. Sir Daniel chuckles lightly,petting the beauty as he finishes. 

"Good girl," As he is distracted, Peggy seizes the moment and proceeds to take his helmet. "Are you quite finished, Peggy? The horses are ready for travel. Peggy?" He turns every which way but sees no sign of the Princess. Once he notices his helmet gone, a sigh releases from him; his eyes shutting in defeat. "Ever the games you play, your highness"

Sir Daniel stalks around the wooded barn, searching for the Princess. Weary as to where she could have gone. As he turns a corner of hay, a laugh behind him catches the knight off guard, as does the hands and body grasping him from behind. A pair of legs wrap around his waist, and the arms do so around his neck, a cool metal clinking against his cheek. 

"You didn't expect such an attack, did you?" She asks, continuing to keep him in her hold. 

"Very amusing, Princess. May you release me and return my property, or shall I have to do so myself." An underlying tease within his voice.

"Mmm I must admit I would love to see you attempt to try." 

"Is that a challenge, you highness?" The woman in question huffs a breath, hot against his neck. 

"How many times must I tell you, Daniel. You mustn't be so formal when its simply the two of us."

"Very well, I apologize Peggy." She laughs, tickling his neck through the helmet o'er her head, causing a shiver down his spine. 

"Good, now what- Ah!" She shrieks as he swivels suddenly. He laughs knowingly, causing her to grip onto him tightly. "Daniel!" Around and around he spins, her head becoming dizzy. He then takes advantage of this and sits down, causing her to release him and sit as well. 

Quickly realizing what their position must look like, Peggy tucks her legs underneath her, away from his waist. Had any one saw such a thing, the kingdom would buzz with gossip, and Peggy, nor Daniel's reputation would ever be the same. The Princess would be seen as a tease, a whore easily gotten to. And Daniel? He would loose his position in knighthood along with everything he had worked so hard to achieve. 

"I told you I could get you to release me. Now, my helmet?" She looks up at him his back to her, his head turned over his shoulder. 

"Only because I allowed you to do so." Sir Daniel guffaws and stands, taking her hand in his as they walk to the horses. 

"If you say so, Peggy. Then it is." She removes the metal from atop her head and place it in the spot she had thieved it from.

"Hm, I must say it is about time you learned that. And all it took was years of training." She jests, poking at his side.

"Aha! Much more vigorous than training to become a knight." He retorts, shrinking away from her teasing touch.

"Daniel!" He laughs jollily and grabs her hand in his won before she could advance. Peggy then at this looks up at him and tries her other hand, only he too catches it. 

He smirks knowingly, realizing her troubles seem to have begun fading from her mind. Perhaps this is how he may keep them at bay.

They stand for a moment, staring into the golden light in the others eyes. A quiet sense taking over their being. The Princess calms her stance, standing straighter and towards her knight. Sir Daniel does the same, the forms but a few breaths apart. Every second passes, the closer they stand, all of time ceasing to stop. But it was to be in this moment the horse neighs loudly, needing its bridle fixed. The two pull apart, reality setting once again. As does the moment that lead them here, Peggy running from her father's words. Such sully takes hold of her once more. They mount and take leave, traveling beyond the gates and through the trees.

The wind is soft and quiet, brushing through the air. The ever still quiet, giving in to Peggy's somber mood. But how may Sir Daniel uplift her her? As if a light from heaven had shone upon his mind, an idea had formed; a song. He begins to sing bache bene venies, starting out soft and quiet, only to grow in sound, louder for her to hear. She looks to him, a small smile upon her face, giving into his playful nature. Together in harmony, soprano and baritone, the contrast of their voice fills the air with life and light. Their voices ring through the wind, carrying them along their journey. As they stop soft and low, they laugh in harmony, both moods uplifted in joy. 

Ever still was the silence to follow, until Peggy's voice began to ring through the air once more. The tone of Los set gotxs recomptarem echoing through the wind. A light laughter leaves them once finished with the song. An uplifting manner surrounding them.

For only a few moments the continue on their journey. The wind calming and the horses neighing lightly, their hoofs following the trail into trough the clear woods. A trail long since known in the Princess's mind. A smile appears on her lips, a pleased expression upon her features. It is not until the pair have stopped that she questions their destination.

"May I ask why it is you have brought me here?"

Daniel looks over at her, a flit of a smile visible on his lips. She catches it and tilts her head curiously. It always fills her mind with wonder at the possibilities for that smile. The one he has when he plans something; whether it be mischievous or simplistic. Peggy can never discover the reason until it is present. 

He dismounts his horse and ties the reigns around the trunk of a tree. Peggy sits and waits, reaching out as he holds her waist to assist her fall. As she lands on her own two feet, she stands before him, their faces but a breath apart. 

"Thank you, my good Knight." She grins with amusement. 

"Of course, Your Highness." Moments pass before they pull apart, the lingering feeling between them never parts.

As they walk side by side, the princess glances to her left, witnessing Daniel in an odd posture. Much relaxed and saddened. More so than his attempted smile as before. Rather than impose on a question, she takes his hand in hers, walking to the reservoir ahead. 

The mystic, cold waters, laying flat in in its dark infinite color and depth. The luscious green grass surrounding the water, such beauty and tranquility. A bird from afar whistles its song, echoing through the tree. Such peace fills her soul as the two walk along the land. They then take an abrupt stop, much to the princess's surprise. With an inquiring question on her expression, the knight laughs and sits upon the ground, motioning for her to mimic his posture; and she does. Sir Daniel then lies down on the ground, the grass a fickle feeling upon his cheek, so thin and wispy. As that wispy of the clouds above, floating high in the sky, there in the mist of heavens gates they surly fly. Peggy looks to him, such ease showing from his features. Relaxed and content. She looks to him and back at the peace above, gratified in this blissful moment of quiet. The princess lies down as well, upon the bared grass beneath, resting her head upon her knights armored shoulder; comfortable and pleased. As darkness falls upon her eyes, she feels nothing but the welcomed embrace of Sir Daniel, sleep filling her mind.

It is not until the sun begins to set, the colors vibrating in the sky, that the Knight opens his eyes and wakes the Princess. They must journey back home. Peggy's mood is much more at ease as they travel. The silence no longer stiffing, but pleased. As she returns to her chambers, a faint smile hidden on her lips, she shuts the doors behind her, happy to have her knight by her side. Such peaceful sleep had not been bestowed upon her in many months. Had it not been for the laws of the land, her own choice of a lifelong partner would have been the one she knew since childhood. The one man she falls for more as the days pass. If only God could give a helping hand and relieve her of the dreadful days to come. A wedding she does not wish to attend; her own. 

It is with the following days the wedding is set. This day in which the princess marries her betrothed and starts her life anew. A life she hopes to render a positive change. 

Within 3 days time the royal wedding is hosted. A grand event for all the Kingdom to celebrate, and yet not everyone was pleased with this turn of event.

"Are you ready, Your Highness?" Angela asks, her head peeking through the large metal door to Peggy's chambers. 

The Princess stands in her deep blue, silk dress. The trail of fabric hanging from her arms and leading from their feet. The Juliet-styled dress soft on her skin, trimmed in gold. Upon her head lies a veil trickles in jewels, her crown the only topping needing to be set. Angie smiles encouragingly as the Princess takes her leave; starting anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as many notes because there wasn't a lot of information on Medieval royal weddings. All I could really find was basic information of privacy and riches spent.:  
> Marriages were commonly forced back in then. The woman would, in most cases, have never met the man she would marry until her wedding day. In royal cases it was used to connect conflicting kingdoms, used for financial advantage, or to stop and make peace for a war. Normally the child produced from these marriages was like the final nail in the coffin for peace. It was the heir and next in line for the thrown.
> 
> During the wedding, the bride and groom received many gifts. The bride would get many jewels, sapphires, diamonds, pearls, and brooches. Brooches were used to hold clothing together in these times. A lot of money went into these weddings, some cost over £4.000, which was quite a lot back then. The currency in Medieval times was simply coins and tokens, not paper back and cars like we have now. 
> 
> There was entertainment as well, which was the minstrel. A minstrel was a medieval entertainer or singer who sang or recited lyrics or poetry. 
> 
> For the brides wedding attire she would wear a long, Juliet-styled dress. White was not the common color for them, instead they were jeweled tones. Blue was the most popular because it meant purity. Others would have wine colors. For wealthier woman, gowns had been made of expensive, luxurious fabrics like such as velvet, silk, and satin. And rich hues of red and gold were popular colors as well. Men would wear doublets, breeches, and hose. 
> 
> The songs bache bene venies and Los set gotxs recomptarem were real medieval songs that were sung during long journeys and traveling. Seeing as they used carriages and horse back in this time and didn't have cars or radios, they had to make their own entertainment. These songs are not in English but in Latin i believe and their is translations on google if you would like to read them. The songs are recreated and sung so you can also YouTube the names and listen to them!


	3. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess's new marriage is less than Ideal, and it causes an indifference and distance in her relationship with her father and best friends, Sir Daniel. But what is to happen when the King succumb to an illness, and the Princess must become Queen? What will the future of her marriage hold? What will happen with her friendship with Daniel?

The ceremony drags on to the end of the day, being wed, receiving gifts, and dancing. Celebrating the new King and Queen to be. Although this was a tremendously great day for all, the Princess sat amungst the crowd in her seat, less than happy. Steven Rogers was simply not the man who earned, nor deserved, the full nature of her heart, only one had such possession, and he was not present. Her new husband approached her and asked for her hand in a dance, although passive to such an activity, her father insisted. Though miserable at her own wedding and here after celebration, it did not last forever. Once all festives are over, all return to their lodgings, even that of the new bride, followed by her husband. She senses his close proximity and knows his intentions, much to her dismay.

"Stop." She exclaims strongly, catching her new husband by surprise.

"Have I done something wrong, Margaret? We have not yet made it to your chambers." Steven explains with an amused tone.

"We are not going to my chambers. I am. You may take the guests wing on the east end of the castle."

"You cannot send me away. I am not a simple guest or peasant, I am your husband and we have yet to consummate our marriage. It is law."

"It may be so, but it is also my body. I may not have had a choice in marrying you, Lord Rogers, but I do have a say in this matter." He glances away, an unamused laugh escaping him. "Goodnight... husband."

As she walks away, Steven storms off in a huff, only stopping when he crashes into one of the maidens of the castle...

It is within 3 months of their marriage that the King finally speaks. Questioning his daughter's decisions and behavior with her new husband, and yet she does not respond. Not agreeably that is.

"Father he may be my husband but this is my home. If I wish to tell Lord Rogers to leave me be, then I may."

"Peggy... I know you are unhappy with the terms, but you must attempt to know him. You will never love your husband if you do not try." He states, biting into the fresh berries on his plate, then washing it down with his tea. The Princess in turn refuses to listen, not hearing her father's cough.

"This is my body and my life. If I choose to distance my self from him then I may. You cannot force me to- I won't. That's my final decision, Your Majesty. And I stand by it." He releases another cough and attempts to cover it, reaching for his daughter.

"Peggy..." She adheres his call and stands, leaving the dining hall to return to her chambers; only to be stopped by Steven.

"Margaret, you're in quite the hurry," He says, placing his hands on either side of her arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm well enough, Lord Rogers. If you would be so kind as to release me, I may be on my way."

He chuckles softly, sliding his hands down her arms and to her wrist, his smiles more crooked than that of charming. "I am you husband now. You may address me as Steven."

"I'd rather not." She states, pulling away from his grasp.

In the months following her marriage, the Princess has spent less time in the castle and more so in the stables and lands. Only one man suitable enough for her company. Now she goes to the same place she has, to visit her knight and ride out to the lake once more; it is her only paradise available in these treacherously unhappy times. The more time Peggy spends from the castle, the more Steven is enraptured to be near her. Daniel could not explain it to her when she had consulted him. His only response was desperation or madness, and hoped for the latter, but she would not hear of it. What an eternity it would be to live her life with this man, if not for a solution to leave him, but in the laws and eyes of God it could not be done.

At such thought Daniel laughed aloud, surely she could not be so miserable. But indeed she is. The two spend the days alone, riding, singing, and resting along the grass. Content and happiness being the only thing felt in those moments, but in the end she always had to return home. A home she did not wish to be had it not been for her displeasure. Everything in the castle had seemed at ease, therefore she returned to her chambers for the duration of the evening, and all was quiet and well.

It was not until the following morning when the King had not appeared for breakfast, that the Princess had grown concerned. She goes in search of her father, enter his chambers and discovering him in bed. His skin a pale white, his lips nearly blue. Panicked, she runs to his side, desperate to awaken him, and yet he does not move.

"Father? Father!" Her hand maiden herd the princess's shout, and enters the room, instantly in shock.

"Shall I send for a doctor, your highness?"

"Yes, please, Angie. Hurry!"

As requested, she scurries away for help, getting the immediate doctor on call; Howard Stark. The wait is much longer than Peggy would have liked, but the only doctor experienced enough to tend to Harrison was Stark himself.

When he had finally arrived, Howard rushed to the King's side. His skin was ice cold. Quickly springing into action, Stark presses on the King's chest, willing a breath to fill his lungs. And yet no reaction. Stark had done all that he could, but the breath and soul from King Harrison was long gone.

"My deepest apologies, Your Highness. But the King is dead."

"NOO!!" She cries. Her heart wrenching sobs echoes throughout the castle, shattering every soul within its walls. The King is dead.

As she weeps over her loss, her body holds onto his tight while her husband stands afar watching with disinterest. Rogers sighs audibly and walks closer to the Princess, soon to be queen.

"My lady, we must go. There are preparations and announcements to be made." He says with an even tone. Not once has it wavered or his face warp into sadness.

"No! I-I can't leave him. Not now!" Her face, stained with tears, reddening as her sobs shake her to her very core. She rests her head upon her fathers chest, praying for his heart to beat once more.

"Margaret-"

"Leave us! I beg of you, just...go!" Peggy shouts, leaving her husband, Stark, and the servants stunned.

Never once has she risen her voice in this manner before, and it has placed fear in them all. At once they do as ordered, one by one they exit the King's room, leaving the daughter to grieve her last relative; the last of her family.

It is not until minutes have passed that Sir Daniel burst through the doors and discovers her kneeling on the King's bedside, her hand clasping his. He leaps over to her side, kneeling with wobbled posture, and drapes an arm over her shoulders. Her body racking with the very sobs God himself could not bear to listen too. Her heart has withered in pain. Nothing will ever fill the void of her loss.

The Knight pulls her in his embrace, holding her with all the might he could muster; any strength he could give to her he tried. Her form shakes within his grasp, her tears falling onto his neck. And yet he does not not care. His only thought, his only concern, is to help the woman in his arms.

"Come, Peggy. Let us go." He attempts to stand, leading her with him, if only it were so simple.

"No! I-I can't. Daniel-"

"Peggy. You must leave. For your sanity and heart you must take leave and mourn. You cannot stay here. It will do you no good."

She breaks down at this, collapsing against hims form. Sir Daniel holds her in his grasp, keeping her steady and calm. Her breath becomes raged, uneven and hysterical. He senses it and takes her face upon his hands wiping away the tears that stain her pale white cheeks.

The knight, her knight, whispers in her ear, murmuring words of comfort as he embraces her. Keeping her tight in his arms and willing all misery to flee from her very soul. Once her breaths become steady, he lifts her to her feet and steals her away form the room. Down the stoned steps they go, leading to the plush open gardens below. As the sun beams its heavenly glow, Peggy's knees begin to buckle beneath her; her lose and grief too heavy to bear.

"We must go, Peg. Come, only a little further. I swear it."

She continues to carry herself, one small step at a time. Daniel's embraces and support upon her shoulders allows her to maintain a steady balance. Enabling her to walk and stand. To the gardens they go, a small stone seat barred in front of a fountain. Crystal water flowing through it as flowers bloom from the bush beneath.

Sir Daniel has Peggy set upon the seat, picks her a flower, and places it in her hair. She may have quieted down but her weeps continue to rack over her body. Seeing her continuous distress, he scoops her into his arms, and she leans into him, her head on his shoulder, her tears streaking down his armor.

Harrison, the King, her father, was the only family, the only blood, she had left. He was the only one who could guide her in her line of rule. The only one to help her fix the crisis pending over the kingdom. She wasn't ready to lose him. She wasn't ready to take on the entire realm by herself. No one could in all the lands could withstand these hardships. Be by her side to assist her along the way. Be a light to this journey called life. Her reign. But as quickly as these idle thoughts had invaded her mind, they ceased. Ceased because of the man holding her. Her true light and guidance. Her true partner. Peggy pulls away, looking up to his eyes, glancing ever so slightly down to is lips. What they have, what they've done together since they were children, it was apparent how they felt for one another.

She takes her hand resting it upon his cheek and presses her lips into his, so soft and plump, his head begins to spin in dizzying effect. All too soon she climbs upon his lap, keeping his form close to her own. Her legs tossed to one side as her arms wrap around his neck, her hands buried within his dark, curling locks.

As if his body reigns over his mind and conscious, he too holds her close. Willing all air between them be gone. Since the moment they had laid eyes upon one another, Daniel had fallen in love with the princess; faster and harder throughout the years- however rules must be followed- and they could never court each other. Even at all odds, an endless battle of the heart. The desire and longing for their souls to be one had always been relinquished with duty to God and country.

"Peggy," He embarks, breaking away from their ever longing desire. "W-we must stop."

"Daniel-"

"You're married."

"And unhappily so," She says softly, placing a hand on his cheek. Lifting his face to meet her eyes. "I-" As if at a lose of words, her lips talk for her, and Daniel can not object so soon. "I love you, Daniel. I have since we were children."

As if struck by lightening, Sir Daniel is shocked by her words. However, he really mustn't be, for he has always felt the same. "I-I can't.... we can't..." At his hesitating her sully begins to resurface, but her reassures her with a gentle kiss. "I do love you, Peggy. You must know that."

"Then why do I sense an underlying meaning to your words? A sentence unspoken."

"I do not wish for your heart to be broken. Your father has since just passed. You must deal with that matter before indulging in something equally, if not more, conflicting."

"How could this, us, be conflicting? Surly matters of the heart are not so complicated. You are the only person, Daniel, that may help me deal with father's passing. You are the only person that may guide me when it is time to rule. I need you."

"And I am here for you always, Princess. But starting something unholy as an affair..."

"Is it unholy if true love were to bloom? How could it be so wrong? If it were so, then God would not have jostled us together. We would not have found one another and walked the same path."

The knight is then silent, not a word passes his lips. The Princess warps her arms around his neck tightly, leaning into his embrace. The harsh nature of the world, its duty, and its ever wavering prospect leave the two in quiet, unhappy realization. They are in love, and yet can not act on this. For the time being they must not.

Sir Daniel lifts her head and gazes into her eyes, deepen with eternal empty sadness. He kisses her head tenderly before she releases her intimate embrace. Moments pass between them, not a single word uttered aloud. The world, the kingdom, has changed. The Princess and her Knight have changed, as has the relationship the bestowed upon the other. Their confessions now spoken must be thought upon. It will not be an easy journey, but it must come to an end.

"Margaret!" Peggy lifts her head from Sir Daniel's shoulder an turns her head aside. Her husband marches onward in her direction. "Whom is this? Why is he in your lone company?"

"He is... the King's most trusted knight. My protector." Her words, though perfectly sound, are said with sadden strain.

The Prince looks at the knight with a suspicious eye but pays him no mind before taking his wife's hand. "Come, an announcement must be made about the King. We cannot delay such news to the Kingdom."

"Am I given no leave, not a moment to grieve? Allow me the honor of understanding my father is dead! Can you not do me the simple courteous, Rogers?"

"To you, I am Steven, your husband. Mind your tongue, M'lady." Her highness glances away at this, unsure what to say at such a tone. Though Sir Daniel stands at this, angered by the man's words, but yet he does not act. 

"I will arrange for the news to be announced. It will be some time, however. Preparations must be made hence forth."

Prince Steven reaches out to her and takes her hand in his, walking away. Daniel watches from afar, his eyes meeting her's as she turns back to look at him. The Princess was walking away from her one true love.

Once the news was delivered, the realm fell in exasperated shock. Not one could have predicted such a fate so soon. Allied rulers, Kings, and Emperors gathered to commence a last farewell to the late King Harrison. All of Astoria swept through the streets in remembrance of their beloved ruler. Knights, guards, and ... all marched through the Kingdom as a parade. Within days all is settled down, and Harrison Carter is lied down in royal grounds beside his Queen and son.

It is within a matter of months before the ceremony could truly commence after the Princess's accession. The gathering was small and private, no one from outside the castle attended so. Those of the council, sovereign, and church attend in privacy to witness the coronation.

The soon to be queen is then anointed, blessed, and consecrated by the Archbishop. A traditional script of oath read aloud between Peggy and the Archbishop is spoken. Back and forth they atone the ceremony. And in the end the last words were read aloud.

"Her Majesty, the Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funeral:
> 
> When the king(or queen) dies, a long process occurs, at least in modern times. Not much is said about Medieval royalty deaths and their funerals, so I'm going with current funerals. If the Queen today passed Westminster Hall will be locked, cleaned and carpeted all over, there will be a military parade from Buckingham Palace down the Mall and past the Cenotaph, people will see her coffin (expected half a million to see her) 9 days after her death there is the church and memorial service throughout the UK, in which the country stays silent. Then the Archbishop of Canterbury will speak inside the Abbey. I'm not entirely sure on the accuracy of this, I do not live/or am I from the UK, so if any of you readers are, I don't mind the fact check :) This is all so long, new, and complicated to me, so clarification would be appreciated! 
> 
> So for the purpose of this fic, I have changed it up and simplified it quite a bit. When he dies there is the people in the Kingdom, all out and about, mourning, Knights(military) marching and parading around. Then the burial. 
> 
> Coronation Ceremony:
> 
> It took a long time for coronations to take place. So in this story it takes months to occur for accession. The ceremony is always private, only certain groups and electives are permitted to attended and witness it happen. he gathering was small and private, no one from outside the castle attended so. Those of the council, sovereign, and church attend in privacy to witness the coronation.
> 
> The soon to be king or queen is then anointed, blessed, and consecrated by the Archbishop. Then there is a traditional script of oath read aloud by both the one being anointed and by the Archbishop.
> 
> Again I simplified this part as there is a lot going on and a lot of things being done, which would prevent the this chapter from getting out of hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> I've done a lot of research on many things for this fic and I have used many different sources for information:
> 
> Many of the names, places, and scenarios are made up for the sake of the story, however there is some historical accuracy in this fic.  
> In Medieval times there was a lot of hierarchy in the upper class. The only title above a King and Queen was an Emperor (They ruled over entire empires rather than kingdoms). After them it was Princess/Prince (member of the monarch family. They inherit the the title of Queen or King from their former monarch family),  
> Duke/Duchess (Usually relatives to the sovereign family. They are close peers of the king),  
> Marquess/Marchioness (They rule over the frontier area called a mark or march. They were responsible for defending the boarders and had many armed men, more so than other nobles ),  
> Count/Countess, (Some were granted land, usually a small area called a county or countship, and the land is not hereditary, which means it could not be passed down, but there were those with extensive estates that could pass the lands to their sons)  
> Viscount/Viscountess, (viscount was like a vice-count and later on it was considered a courtesy title reserved for the heir of a marquess or count. Early viscounts were like sherrifs and had to be appointed by the monarch. Eventually the title became hereditary. Each viscount was responsible for an area that was either known as a viscounty, a viscountship or a viscountcy which was essentially their jurisdiction.)  
> Baron/Baronet, (A title that is usually given to a commoner. It is unique in that it is a hereditary honor but unlike other titles, barons do not have a seat at parliament. Also Baronets are rare and only 4 have ever been given the title)  
> Knight, and so on. 
> 
> Each title was addressed similarly so a King or Queen would be address by My Lord/ My lady, Your Grace, or Your majesty.  
> Prince and Princesses were called Your Royal Highness or simply Your Highness.  
> Counts/Countess are addressed as Earls, Your Excellency, or Lord/Lady and Duke/duchess are called Your Grace.  
> Marquess/Marchioness, are also addresses as Lord/Lady.  
> Knights have Sir in front of their name (so Sir Daniel is said in the fic) Wives of knights are addressed as Lady (surname) for example Lady Smith would be the wife of a knight by the last name Smith. When it comes to a lady knight, she is addressed by Dame (first name) So Dame Sarah would be an example.
> 
> The clothing in this time is much different than it is today. Woman wore dresses and many layers of underneath. Over the years it became less and less so it is what it is today, but in medieval times there was many expectations and requirements to lady clothing. For peasants their fabrics were basic wool, or linen. This was used for the undertunic called a chemise, chainse or smock. Chemise are worn underneath formal wear, closest to the skin, to absorb sweat and stains. In many simple cases they are used as sleep wear. On top of chemise, woman wore kirtles, or tunics (also known as gowns) They were angle-to-foot length and working class woman wore a belt over the tunic. On top of the chesimise was a bliaut. Both men and woman wore these. Belts would be worn around the natural waits line. In high classes, although wool was still the custom fabric used, silks and furs were also worn in these times. Married women who followed Christian customs wore veils over their hair. Most parted at the center and their hair hing down in long braids.
> 
> Men's clothing had two styles, long costume (ankle length), descended from Roman upper class design and inspired by Byzantine dress and a short costume (knee length) from everyday melded Roman attire. The men also had undergarments and layers to their clothing. They wore (most fabric was linen) tunics or shirts with long, tight sleeves. Men had to wear drawers or braies and tailored cloth leggings called chausses or hose. Striped hose were most popular in these days.
> 
> For many Kingdoms it was tradition for royalty to only marry royalty for political reasons. many marriages were arranged for princes and princess to marry in order to stop a war, gain financial advantages, or military strategy. They needed the back up so kings and Queens would force their kids into marring someone who's own family had a really good and trained army so they could merge their kingdoms and exploit their advantage. It was not uncommon for the spouses, particularly the men, to abuse their power. Woman were seen as inferior at this time in age and seen as meant to be ruled over. Their only job to many was to have kids do the crown could have an heir.


End file.
